The bad grades gang!
by JeSs87
Summary: the title says it all folks.Ling,Jin,Hworang,Lili,Asuka,Steve, and Julia are highschool students and friends.Young and dumb cuz they smell like scum.hey that rhymed.lol.Humor plz review. It's awesome. ROCK ON!
1. Chapter 1

** MY NOTE: okay **so I am trying to make a new story,which is nothing new..but this one is supposed to be funny. I hope anyways..right..lol... and so I came up with this story with my friends at school who thought it would be funny. And it is but in a way you had to be there to listen to us come up with all this crap to laugh along with us. So anyway in the story Julia is trying to be black (_no offense to anyone out there who is, cuz I love everyone..And I do not hate anyone and I'm am not racist nor sexist..if i spelled that right.)_ and Lili is a short-termed-memory loss person (_no offense to those who are, in fact I wished that they weren't like that, and hope they find a cure to help those who are and prevent those who might become like that.)_ and all the other crap I come up with I will try my best to explain to you what it is..lol...luvs

**ONE CLOUDY DAY AT MISHIMA HIGH SCHOOL WITH LING XIAOYU:**

"hey Julia." Lili yelled out for Julia who was walking quickly down the hall trying to get away from her. "Julia!" Lili yelled out again.

"oh man." Julia started to run towards the girls locker room. She pushed the door open as she ran into Asuka.

"OWWWWW,...GIRL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Asuka yelled as her and Julia crashed to the floor hard. Julia quickly covered Asuka's mouth with her hand.

"shut up for a moment okay." Julia glanced around to see if anyone was around. "i'm trying to get away from Lili." Julia whispered to her.

"oh girl don't get me started on her." Asuka snapped her fingers while waving her arm around.

"she just, like won't leave me alone." Julia told Asuka.

"who are we talking about?" Lili popped her head between Julia and Asuka.

"AHHH!" Julia and Asuka yelled backing away from Lili. Asuka shook her head back and forth.

"you know what, thats really weird how you do that!" Asuka told Lili.

"so what,.. your like the only friends I have!"

"lucky us!" Julia said as she quickly grew quiet and stared towards the lonely shower room.

"oohhhhhhh, oh,..oh yes." a girl was moaning but tried to keep quiet. Julia glanced toward Lili and Asuka and grinned broadley.

"ohhh." the girl moaned again.

"hey lets see who it is in there." Asuka whispered to Julia and Asuka. The girls slowly eased up to the shower stalls as the girls continued to groan.

"oh yes!" the girl threw her head around with her hair tossing around and blocking the view of her face.

"did you see who it was?" Lili asked.

"no.., so lets get just a little closer." The girls continued easing up to the shower stall and was able to spy on the person or people.

"oh yes, more.., more... more...yes...oh yes!" Julia, Asuka and Lili all laughed and watched the girl throw her head back again.Ling Xiaoyu groaned again and stepped out of the shower stall.

"XIAO!" the girls stared at her as Ling backed away from them.

"what are you doing in here?" Xiao asked embarrassed.

"YOUR EATING A LILLIPOP!" Lili said disappointed.

"this is my free and personal time alone and you invaded it!" Ling yelled at them pushing back a tear.

"your eating a lillipop!" Julia told her.

"look friends aren't supposed to invade their friends privacy." Xiao told them again taking another lick of her lollipop.

"MAYBE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS, **BUT YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH A LOLLIPOP!"** Asuka yelled it loud enough at her shaking her head. Xiao pulled the lolipop out of her mouth and quietly put it back in her paper.

"well, I'm a young teenager, plus I asked Jin and he wouldn't make out with me...so..." Ling showed the lolipop back to the girls as they held up their hands and backed away.

"nah, were fine.." They said as the P.E coach marched down the stairway glaring at them.

"GET YOUR ASSES UP TO THE GYMNASIUM NOW!" the coach yelled at them and ran back up the staris again.

"well lets get dressed for heck!" Julia blurted out as she sensouly took her shirt off and put her gym clothes on which was a tank top and blue sports pants.

"Julia your not all that as you put on!" Asuka said as she turned the stereo on and tried to change sexily. Lili laughed and then stopped staring into space.

"what are we doing again?" Lili asked as we stared at her.

"uhhhh...were changing for gym." I told her and put my track pants on.

"ohhh...okay." Lili paused again. "since when do I have gym." she asked again.

"errrrr." we sighed as we dressed and Lili ran around doing crap and tripping over her feet.

"haha..I hit my head." she smiled and stood there watching us.

"i'm heading up." Asuka told us as she ran up the stairs with Lili following her.

"hey Julia. why is Lili short termed memory again?" I asked as I threw my clothes in the locker.

"ahh...she got hit in the head with a rock, thats why shes so retarded!" Julia waved her hands around, and bobbed her head back and forth. I giggled knowing that was a lie.._ I think?_

" lets go." we ran up to the gym awating the horrible day ahead.

**IN THE GYM WITH JULIA:**

"okay people we are going to run twenty-four minutes.NO WALKING, NO TALKING, NO MAKING OUT WITH YOUR LOLLIPOPS..." everyone stopped and stared at Xiaoyu.

"what?" she asked and shrugged her shoulders.

"SO...WHEN I SAY GO, START RUNNING!" he stared at us for a moment. "GO!" we all started running and I made sure my boobs were situated for the jog ahead.

"hey girl." Hworang whistled and yelled out at me. He slapped my butt.

"hey my home boy." I replied and started jogging.

"RUN FASTER!" the coach yelled at Jin.

"Screw you!" Jin yelled back and kicked him in the face. The coach started twitching.

"alright Jin!" I persuaded him and ran up beside him.

"take that Bitch!" Jin kicked him which gave me a adrenaline rush. " thats right." Jin told me.I walked up to the coach and looked down on him.

"**YEA I'M BLACK!"** I kicked the coach stomping him into the ground.

"Policeman!" a kid yelled out. I turned to se the policeman was coming after me.

"white folk start gettin murdered round, I outta here!" I started dashing away from the poiliceman as I passed by Asuka who grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"JULIA,.. YOUR NOT BLACK!" she reassured me and I glared down at the floor.

"why you 'dissin me girl?" My voice grew high at the last part and I snapped my fingers.

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"YAY THE BELL!_" _Lili and Xiao yelled and ran down the stairs to change.I also traced my way back to the locker room now letting my true self out. I hope you become yourself again by the end of second period.

"so you wanna start something?" I yelled at her

"maybe I do!"

"bring it white trash!" I pushed her down as she tore at my shirt and brought me down with her.

"whats their problem?" Lili asked as her and Xiao started walking out of the locker room.

"I dont know?" Xiao replied ignoring us and left for second period.

**IN SECOND PERIOD WITH HWORANG**:

"hey Hworang what do you think they will do to Jonny for missing the homecoming game?" I turned my attention to Jin who was my football teammate. We both had on our blue and green jerseys and was sitting on top of our desktops.

"they'll drop him, hes a fatass!" I said out loud as the teacher looked up at me and was about to say something but decided not to even try to argue with me anymore. Since the first argument we had he has givin up all hope. Just in time Asuka walked in and grabbed her seat near the gang.

"sup Suka?" Jin lifted his head to signal what was up(_duh.yall would know that.lol) _

"Xiao was caught making out with a lollipop again." we all shook our heads no except for Jin.

"hey Jin why don't you just make out with her for once, I mean if Xiao wanted to make out me with, I'd be more than **happy** to do so." I asked Jin as he shrugged at us.

"I don't know, I'm afraid that if I do that she will get carried away." Jin shook his head. "you remember what she did to me in _The Principals Daughter Is Off Limits!"_ He gave us a certain look and stared at Xioa who was taking her seat next to Jin.

"hey baby." Jin smiled at her and she grinned back at him.

"hi honey." she rubbed his back and they started talking about mindless crap.At this time Julia walked in with Steve and Lili who was bumping into things accidently,..well not actually accidently since she was viewing her crappy ugly face!

"hey Hworang when are you going to ask Julia out?" Asuka said out loud as Julia took her seat next to me and stared at me for a long time.

"Asuka I don't like her." I whispered lowly. Asuka gasped and covered her mouth.

"you mean.." she grew louder. " YOU LOVE JULIA EVER SINCE KINDERGARDEN!"

"ASUKA!" I yelled at her as Julia jumped up and gave me a tight hug. I turned to face her.

"oh Hworang. I love you too!.." she let go of me. " I will date you as long as you can get down with my true black self!" she waved her arms around while snapping her fingers.

"uhhh." I was trying to think of an excuse when Xiao pipped in.

"hey if you can finally date Julia, then I can makeout with Jin!" she became excited and jumped on top of Jin as they started rolling in the floor.

"ahhhhh mom help me, shes doing it AGAIN!" Xioa gave him a hard,long kiss. "wow, hey thats not so bad!" Jin held onto her as they made out in the floor.

"nice." Asuka said below her breath. I turned back to Julia as she too was getting ready to jump into my arms.

"catch me!" she said as she jumped high into the air barely being visible to our eyes.

"uhhh.. okay." I held out my arms and quinched my eyes shut. I could hear her falling down from her long jump._ okay Hworang buddy, if you catch Julia then that means your dedicating yourself to her...adn if I don't catch Julia...then I can live with that..._ I glanced up to see she was coming down fast.

"nooooooooo." I dropped my arms as Julia fell through the floor causing the floor to slightly cave in. She fell to the first floor of the school with was thirty four floors.

"HWORANG!" we could hear Julia yelling at the top of her lungs.

"ohh your in trouble." Asuka said to me which made me feel scared for my life.

"clump,clump, clump." I heard cowboy boots climbing up the stairs as the door flew open and Julia appeared out from the door with her clothes tore and hair messed up. She gave me an evil smile as she slowly made her way towards me.

"AHHHH MOMMY HELP ME!" I screamed like a little girl as I ran in the opposite direction from Julia.

"HELP ME...CAN'T YOU SEE SHE WANTS TO KILL ME.." I cried for help as I kept running and Julia somehow kept up with me although she was walking. I glanced outside the window to see lightninig strike a tree. I turned to face Julia but kept backing away from her.

"come on Julia it was just a little joke see, haha." she grinned as fangs showed through her evil smile.

"BRROOOOOOAAAKKKK!" thunder sounded and the lights went out.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed like a little girl as the lightning shone through the window to reveal Julia was right in my face..like BAM SHE'S RIHGT IN MY FACE.BAM. The cry for help became mute as the lights flickered and then came back on to show Hworang was nowhere in sight.

"hey where did Hworang go?" Asuka asked. Jin and Xiao popped up from the floor.

"i dont know."

"yea me either." Xioa agreed.They glanced at Julia who was smiling innocently. Jin approached her carefully.

"uhh.. Julia where is Hworang?" Julia gave a scowl look

"do you wanna be where he is right now?" she asked threateningly.

"uhh no." Jin backed away as Julia threw up her hands towards the sky laughing maniacally.

"ah haha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." she stopped and put her hand on her chest.

**"BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP**" a piece of Hworangs jersey flew from her mouth as she put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth like a child. Jin grabbed the pieced of shirt and eyed it scarecly.

"uhhh." he showed it to Ling, Lili, Steve, and Asuka.

"whoah, thats like, totally whack!" Asuka said aloud.

"DEAL WITH IT IN THERAPY!" Julia barked back at her and strolled to her desk, studying her textbook.

"I'm putting her in my MUST AVOID LIST!" Lilli pronounced to us.

"wow Lili will you remember to do that?" Jin asked her.She stared at them for a moment

"do what?" Lili asked and shook her head walking to her desk beside Julia. Julia beamed a smile to Lili and they started working on their assignment.

"well..." Jin said finally breaking the silence. "we will look into this later."

"yea." they all agreed and sat at their desks completing their studies. But deep down in the school awaited I, Hworang calling out for help here people.

"hello is anyone up their?" I yelled out hanging onto the ledge of the ceiling. "hello." I glanced down to see my class mates which were girls who desperately wanted to make out with a total hottie like me.

"ohhhh Hworang you are all fine and all mine!" a girl said wiggling her ponytail at me.

"nooo." I climbed up higher avoiding their pleas for me to come down and trying to to escape their clutches from pulling me down and doing who knows what to me.

"man I wish Julia hadn't ate my cherry flavored jersey, I'm gonna freakin starve, and plus it was my favorite flavor cherry.

MY NOTE: I hope everyone likes this cuz I'm trying to write a funny story here. And if you get confused about Hworangs shirt, well its supposed to be like that lingerie that you can like,...eat...or something...and it has different flavors and stuff...well I heard about it and thought that it would be funny to have lingerie flavored football jerseys...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN heh? yea I don't get it either...lol...


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT DAY AT MISHIMA HIGH SCHOOL WITH ASUKA:**

I was playing hangman with the girls in geometry class like we always do ignoring everything that the teacher said and did.

"uhhhh...Z?" Xiao asked me.

"ehhhhh.. you lose." I acted like a buzzer noise and drew the body of the hangman.Xiao laid her head on her hand.

"oh man, so who is it Sukie?"

"his name is Steve." Xioa's eyes lit up wide.

"so you mean you like ST..." I covered her mouth before she could finish as Steve turned around to stare at us.

"haha..hello" I waved at him as he gave me a sexy smile that almost made me melt. "oh yes Steve you delicious piece of hunky male." I licked my lips and glanced back at Xiao who was laughing and grinning at me.

"haha you like Steve." she teased at me.

"so you like my bigg butt cousin Jin!" I stood up in the middle of class ready to kick some ass. Xiao also stood up.

"yea well I like his butt the way it is!" she yelled at me and slightly pushed me.

"yea well" I stopped trying to think of something. "yea well, I can't even walk through the halls behind him because his BUBBLE BUTT blocks everyone's view!" Xiao smiled and also licked her lips.

"I know isn't it great." she said.

"GIRLS SIT DOWN!" the teacher yelled at us. At that moment Julia raced up to the teacher.

"yea well what if they don't want to sit down." she yelled at him pointing a finger in his face. "can you get down with my true black self?" she yelled again and everyone stared at her.

"what?" the teacher asked only to be welcomed by a kick in her face.

"YEA I'M Black" Julia yelled at her and stomped the teacher into the ground.

"hey Asuka." Jin called to me.

"what is it dork face?" I barked back at him.

"I just remembered something.

"thats a surprise!"

"hey whats that supposed to mean..? but anyway I remember something about mom saying that we have a black cousin." I turned back to him.

"is he a guy?" I combed my hair and glanced everywhere around us hoping to get a glimpse of him.

"uhhhh.." Jin shrugged his shoulders.

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"yahoooooo." everyone yelled and raced out of the door leaving the room with only me, and the gang.

"haha. where did everybody go?" Lili danced arounhd and asked us.

"it's third period, so we have english next." Xiao told her gathering her books and heading out the door to her locker.

"ohhhhhhhhhh...okay." Lili grabbed a geometry book not sure of who's it was and dashed out the door after Xiao.

"I swear that girl!" Steve said as he passed by me slightly rubbing up against me.

"oh yes..." I let out and then shutup as Jin stared back at me.

"lets pretend that I didn't hear that!" Jin shook his head and left. I grabbed my books and headed to English class. Lili was sitting next to my seat.

"oh dear Lord!" I whispered to myself as she started waving at me stupidly.

"hey Asuka wanna see something stupid?" she asked me eagerly.

"I'm looking at her!" I told her passing by her and taking my seat.

"oh...hahahahaha, your funny!" she laughed and snorted like a pig. "but watch." Lili jumped up and started doing some yoga crap.

"FAS...CINATING."

"you think so?" Lili asked stepping up beside me.

"I was being sarcastic."

"...hahaha your funny." she started snorting again and I grabbed my head phones turning them on full blast and I watched her mouth move but couldn't hear a single word she said.

"PERFECT!" I started bobbing my head to the music.

**AT SHOP CLASS WITH JIN:**

**"hey Jin honey!"** I turned to see Xiao running up to me and waving her hand around furiously. _Oh crap...here she comes..._

"hey Steve how is my breath?" I breathed out as he grabbed his nose in a rush.

"Man, bro that is some strong vulgar breath!" Steve waved his hands around.

"dude thats not funny!" I took a step to my left to halfway knock Xiao onto the ground.

"AHHHH." I jumped back as she drew closer to me.

"Hey babycakes.. how about me and you get to shop." she raised her eyebrows up and down.

"okay." I reached in my pockets and retrieved my keys.

"here let me!" she took the keys from my hands and ran to my car.

"uh...Xiao." I ran after her as she started the car and revved the engine.I stared at her as she waved for me to come in.

"come on!" I hopped in the car strapping on all of the racing seatbelts I had and also put on my crash dummy helmet.

"okay, lets see if drivers ed helpped me any. She sarted the engine up as the car did a major wheelie.

"oh heelllll..." I yelled out as the car speed off down the main highway, opposite of the direction of the shop building.

"Xiao, the blue building is the other way." she glanced at me giving an eager smile.

"I know but were not going to the blue building." she turned back to the front and did a quick turn.

"AHHHHHH.." I held onto the dashboard for dear life as the vehicle started tipping over on the left.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xiao screamed turning the wheel as the vehicle flopped on the top.

"AHHHHHH!" I held onto my seat as we hung upside down.

"Isn't this the coolest." she exclaimed

"uhh...not really." I yelled back at her. "mom help me!"

"too late." suddenly I saw a big boulder up ahead of us.

"Xiao look out." I pointed towards the rock as she grinned famously.

"YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She pushed the gas even harder which the motor did a very loud roaring sound. We hit the rock head on as the car flipped over and over and over again.

"AHHHHHHHHH." I yelled covering my face.

"YEA BABY! OH YEA!" Xiao yelled out closing her eyes with glee and throwing her arms out. Soon the car flipped back on top of its wheels.

"woah thats a relief." I let out a sigh and past a hand across my forehead.

"now Jin." Xiao turned slowly towards me,releasing the seatbelt and unbuttoned her shirt. "you are all mine to keep!" she grabbed my head and brought her lips down on mine. I let her feel all over my body.

"ohhhh...wait MOM she's doing it again!" I said it softly though as Xiao jumped on top of me.

"hey Steve isn't that Jin's car over there?" Hworang asked.

"yea." Steve nodded his head and turned to Hworang quickly. "where did you come from?"

"I escaped the clutches of Julia Chang!" Hworang glanced around nervously.

** LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL WITH LILI:**

"Hey guys." I ran up to the gang waving and yelling at them to stop which they seemed to just walk faster and slowly start running.

"hey guys." I caught up with them.

"oh great!" Asuka said aloud.

"I know... isn't it." I agreed with her as she rolled her eyes at me. I passed by this guy who kept staring at me continually.

"hey baby." I winked at him as he came up beside me.

"uhh... hey." he scratched the back of his head and smiled at me and held out a box. "uhh... cigarette." I glanced down at the box

"why yes...it is." I walked away from him as he stared at me dumbly. _I wonder why?_


	3. Chapter 3

** NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL WITH JULIA:**

"sup my homies" I slammed my lunch box down on the table awaking the gang from their nap.

"what time is it?" Asuka stiffled out a yawn.

"it's lunch time babe." Steve told her as she blushed and put her finger up to her lips obviously thinking _hot and steamy_ thoughts.

"move over bitch!"I said to Jin who unpleased scooted over. I plumped my buttocks on the seat and forced my lunchbag open.

"hey Julia, could you scoot your chair over a bit, so I could throw away my trash?" Hworang asked me nervously.

"uh uh!" I waved my index finger around and shook my head no. "uh excuse me!"

"what I just asked if you could scoot over a little." he gave me a mean look.

"oh no you didn't!"

"I just asked."

" what did you say...huh what did you say." I moved closer in his face.

"look I just want to throw away my trash."

"what was that?...no way am I a TRUE black gonna to move for you!"

"please I just want.."

"shutup!" I yelled at him and stood up gaining the students attention. "come on you piece of trash I'll take you on...Cuz I'm headstrong honkie!" He tried to stand up too but unsucessful fell on the ground.I ran to his side and gasped covering my mouth.He looked up at me and placed his head on his hand.

"oh...Hworang are you alright?" he gave me a droop dead gorgeous smile.

"yea I'm alright."

"good, thats what I wanted to hear." I kicked him in his ribs.

"owww crap...what was that for?" He stared up at me as I glared down at me.

"YEA I'M BLACK DIC(_it rhymes with Rick) _I continued to kick him as he cried like a little girl. "come on white trash! get up and fight like a manly woman that you are!" I mentally and physically abused Hworang when:

"COPS! Julia run!" I turned to see two cops approaching me with a taser.

"white folk gettin the crap beat out of them, I outta here!" I started to blaze my way out of there when Xiao grabbed me by my arm.

"**JULIA, YOUR NOT BLACK**!" She yelled it at me.

"and what gives you permission to say I'm not black? B!" (_it rhymes with itch!)_ I tried a high kick on Xiao who evaded it with exceptional skill.

"crap white girl STAND STILL!" I tried to order Xiao but she just laughed at me. "so first you diss me and now you laugh and point makin fun o me.." I stalked to her motioning with my arms.

"maybe I am." Xiao did the same motion as me which made my blood boil with anger. "alright that's when it gets outta hand YA LIL' **NASTY!"** I grabbed her head and did a head lock on her.

"owww.B_(rhymes with ditch)_ She tore my shirt off as I fell to the ground.

"oh no you didn't!" I ripped her shirt completely off revelaing that Xiao wore some naughty lingerie bra.

"ahhhh." Xiao screamed with embarassment and tried to cover herself. The students around us at first gasped at her and then made a **_I KNOW THE REASON BEHIND THIS_** face and stared at Jin.

"What?" Jin asked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are going to pay for this!" Xioa yelled at me as she jumped on top of me punching me in the face.

"get off of me, you Jin lover, misses screw!" I decided to say that to make her mad.

"yea well...YOU BACK OFF BLACK WANNABE!" she smiled knowing that would make me even more mad.

"THAT IS IT! IT'S GONNA GET ALL UP N PERSONNAL IN HERE!" I tore at Xiaos pants hoping I could rip them in half.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP! Her pants tore off as I held them high in the air. She gave one look at them and tore at my skirt. She too held them high in the air as the students especially the males cheered for us. She glave a kick to my face sending me flying into the air as I swiped a low kick to her ankles bringing her down in the floor with me. We rolled around puching and kicking each other pulling one anothers hair out of Whack. As the two police men stopped to watch us fight. They crossed their arms viewing the show as one leaned to whisper something in the others ear.

"hey...Its not everyday that you get to watch two girls fighting in their thongs." he smiled and cheered.The other one nodded.

"I know, this is why I love my job." he grabbed his camera and filmed us smiling and trying his best to hide a little erection.

"yea...fight, fight,fight, fight."they cheered as a lonely but brave man pushed the students out of the way to see what was going on.

"what the heck is going on here?" the principal yelled over the noise which made everyone shutup except for Xiao and Julia. The principal gave a sour look and holsted up the two girls from the floor.

"and why are you two young ladies fighting ?" the principal grinned and eyed my body all over.

"whoah.." the principal gulped.

"she is being a true white person!" I yelled causing Xiao to throw a puch at me.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" the principal yelled and glanced towards Xioa to have to double take on her.(_ double take is a second look, just saying in case you didn't understood what I typed )_

"she started it with her black crap and stuff..." Xiao crossed her arms and huffed at herself. "now I wished I never watched that black movie with her." she shook her head as I remembered the time we watch back in black together which inspired me to my true self today.

"uhhhh...well" the principal gulped again. "uhhh Xiao didn't you say you was having difficulty in gym. She turned back to him and nodded.

"yea..why?"she asked and the principal smiled.

"show us how you do jumping jacks then.. you know to see how far in the gym chart...you are." he talked slowly as Xiao escaped his grasp. Xiao walked out in the middle of the cafeteria and did a cheesy cheerleader stance.

" READY...OKAY!" she started doing jumping jacks with her hair tossing all around her face and cleavage.

"OH YEA!" the boys cheered and she smiled goofy waving at them.

"oh yea baby you would look fantastic on my science class of anatomy!" Xioa turned to him

"hey thanks...owwww." she stopped jumping and tears coming to her eyes watched as her humongus (huge...lol.) fingernail slowly broke off and fell in the floor.

"ohh...oh..oh...oh." she wimpered and the boys gasped and slowly creid with her trying to sooth her. She started moaning for some odd reason.

ohhhh...ohhhhh...ooohhhhh nooooo my red hot, sexy fingernail that is supposed to attract the opposite sex has fallen off.." Xiao let her hair rest on her shoulders and cleavage as the males started drooling slightly and approached her easily.

"hey its okay..." one boy said as many of the males came about her.

"yea you still got it goin on!"

"HECK YEA!"

"LETS GIVE IT FOR LING XIAOYU!"

**"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** the boys yelled and cheered for her as I rolled my eyes not believing this bull crap. The principal once again made his way through to Xiao also tugging me along with him.

"uhh I'll need to see you both in my office." he blushed as Xioa jumped up and down excited that everyone was telling her she was doing a great job and plus her boobs were hitting the principal in the face! The principal loosened his tie and answered his cell.

"sir you have a meeting in two minutes." the male voice reminded him.The principal smiled at Xioa and I.

"Cancell it, I have some other matters I need to tend to." he pointed a finger to us so we would follow him and then quickly walked to his office every once in awhile jumping up and clicking his heels together.

"wow for an okd guy he can surely jump high..huh?" xiao said walking up next to him.

"yea he probably thinks he's gonna get some." We both laughed at him.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG the bell sounded and Xioa and I wlaked out of the luchroom with a new bound friendship.

"you know Julia.."Xioa said as I stared back at her.

"I think that this is the beginning of a new frindship." she smiled at me.

"wow talking about Deju Vu!" I returned her smile and continued walking beside her. "yea as long as you don't have a problem of gettin down with my true black self, I have no problems of being friends with you." Xiao glanced at me.

"**JULIA...YOUR NOT BLACK_"_**she stared at me as I glared back at her.

"so what are you tryin to say?" that I'm not black...get some glasses Xiao!" I tripped her and proceeded to the principals office.

_ Okay so I might not have typed a lot in this chapter but I got alot of things to do...so I will see you guys later and I hope that you enjoy this chapter because I think that it would be funny..Tahnks to all the reviews and viewers that review and read my story. luvs ya lots...bye. JeSs87_


End file.
